When an integrated circuit design nears the production stage it is usual to produce a prototype version having additional conductive pads to which connection may be made for testing and de-bugging purposes. Where conventional wire bonding is used to make connections to the pads on the integrated circuit die, it is common practice to provide a plurality of conductive pads to all of which wire bond connections may be made for testing and de-bugging purposes and to a subset of which wire bond connections may be made in final production. However in the case of an integrated circuit die which will be assembled as a so-called flip-chip it is necessary for the center-to-center pitch, or spacing, between the conductive pads to be much larger than is necessary where wire bonding is used to make the connections. This much larger pitch renders it impractical to adopt the same idea as in the wire bonding case, that is having additional pads for testing and de-bugging, because the integrated circuit die would be so large that it would be uneconomic.